Conventionally, a chassis for a road making machine consists of longitudinal beams and crossbeams which are welded to each other to ensure a stable structure of the road making machine. In practice, the longitudinal beams and crossbeams are embodied to be continuously straight.
It is also known that side coverings are fixed to the chassis along the outer sides of the crossbeams and longitudinal beams. The side coverings are fixed on the longitudinal beams or crossbeams of the chassis with suited screwed or welded joints.
In particular in the region of the drive, the coverings attached on the chassis form a hood. It is known that the hood consists of lateral coverings which are firmly fixed along continuous longitudinal beams. In known hoods, it is problematic that a drive enclosed therein is difficult to access whereby in particular repair works are difficult to perform.
Moreover, covering constructions which are externally attached on the continuous longitudinal beams and crossbeams of the chassis occupy a lot of space.